The 7th Element of Harmony:  Element of Balance
by Chayio
Summary: A strange creature comes into Equestria, known as Eblix and is now the 7th mysterious element.


"19,001, Today marks the 10th anniversary of the wretched Human's extinction as well as the day we broke free from Hades' grasp. War cries can be heard all throughout Earth and the Infernal Region. All that remains is destroying Hades and destroying the Hybrids, we have killed gods before and we shall kill another one for our freedom! We shall rule the 2 realms as united races! GLORY TO THE HALF BORNS AND ARCHFIENDS! GLORY TO THE IRON EMPIRE!" Thousands of Demons and Half Borns could be heard cheering, all but one. A half born could be seen walking away from the crowd to a much smaller one. He has violet skin, and black ivory horns growing from his head. On his chest are tattooed inscriptions, colored green. He has long silky hair flowing down, tied in a foxtail manner. His legs are furry and hooved, that of a Goat covered in silk leggings and a tabard. He walked to a group of dead bodies. The demons were continuing their experiments with the portal, trying to enter into Hell without going through Hades' minions. He sat down in front of the neatly wrapped bodies and closed his eyes. Someone patted him on his shoulder from behind. Clearly annoyed he opens his eyes.

"Ah, Demothesis, what do you want now?" He spoke in a deep voice.

"Eeyo! Go 'nother shipmin o' souls ay tharr laddie? De unwind a bet a drunk up a little, ey Eblix?"

Right away, Eblix could see he was drunk and pushed him away.

He closed his eyes once again and began to concentrate; he flew up into the air with energy surrounding him. Wisps form the bodies came before him and followed him, to the land of the dead.

Eblix returned 2 days later. As he flew into the capital of the Iron Army, Tide's Reach, he could sense something was not right. He then noticed it. The portal was now operational, around it, was a litter of dead bodies. He looked around and he could feel something watching him, just then, something slashed his chest, leaving a gaping mark, and he fell into the portal.

Darkness..

He awoke to see a white horse staring at him. _A Horse? Wait, it seems strange… her eyes are far too big and her snout small… and a horn? She's a Unicorn? I thought they were extinct from thousands of years ago… Likely Demothesis who poisoned me… I never took the time to learn their language so I might as well try my new spell…_

Eblix rose up to his feet and there were even more equines, Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi he was in a grass field. There was a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane with a curious look on its face. Eblix concentrated and pointed his hand at the white Unicorn. His hand started glowing purple and there was some sort of energy coming out of the equine into Eblix. The Unicorn fainted.

Eblix could now understand what they were saying.

"What have to done to Rarity? You're going to pay!" The cyan Pegasus exclaimed. The other 4 were trying to wake Rarity up. _This isn't good. I've read tat Equines are powerful beasts, I can't take 5 of them on at once… I've already used a good portion of my energy on that spell. Gah! Running away would be cowardly but I have no choice…" _Tentacles then shot out of Eblix's back, leaving a trail of blood on the ground, they formed into wings and he gave them a powerful flap to launch himself into the air.

Rainbow Dash now had a smirk on her face and flew off after Eblix. He noticed this and tried his hardest to fly faster, He was heading for something that appeared to be a small Hamlet. He didn't want to draw any more attention so he flew up more and more. Eblix could feel his wings weakening and he was forced to slow down. Rainbow Dash was now catching up rapidly to him. "Nobody outruns me" She smirked under her breath. The 2 were bolts shooting across the sky. Eblix saw a nearby forest and decided to use it to his advantage. He slowed down, while entering the forest. Rainbow dash now growing impatient and annoyed that she was being outrun put all her energy in her wings. A mach cone formed around her and electricity began shooting out of her wings she was gaining speed and fast. She was not flying at the speed of sound. The breaking of the sound barrier distracted Eblix and he was forced to the ground by Rainbow. As he came tumbling down, Rainbow grabbed him but he quickly shook her off.

Eblix landed and quickly retreated into the woods and sat down by a tree trunk. "Oh hell, how hard could it possibly be to make a portal? Alright, in a completely new world and equines want your head. Guess I might as well find a shelter and something to eat…" After about 25 minutes of walking, Eblix encountered a cave with moss stuck on the walls and as he ventured deeper into the cave, he stumbled upon a gleaming mountain of gems. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, and more! They were all here! At this point Eblix's mouth was drooling, he dove write in and started eating the jewels. He was so relieved to have gained back his energy after being chased by that crazy Pegasus.

He stopped eating after awhile and decided it was time to get home. He grabbed a nearby stick and made some inscriptions on the ground and sat down in the middle. After a few minutes of meditating he began casting a spell in his native language, Demonthic.

"_Demathis sa ra keliaja dhas _

_Loka Chayio d'ma Thral _

_Lo'tar beh rah_

_Tuia Fortra teow_

_Demo tha sara_

_HADES"_

A portal opened up for a few seconds but closed again without him being able to step through it.

"So he hurt Rarity AND he practices Necromancy?" Eblix heard the same thick feminine voice behind him. He turned around to see the same 6 equines as before. This time they were angrier than they were before and it appeared that the white Unicorn had regained her consciousness. "Yer comin' with us, fer what ya did t' Rarity!" The orange Pony exclaimed. Eblix was taken back by this, a southern accent was one he had ever heard, though he had learned about, that some Humans spoke like that. "I didn't do anything to your friend, now leave me be." Eblix replied. "You used your powers on her and then she collapsed! You're coming with us!" yelled the purple Unicorn. Twilight Sparkle then tried to tie up Eblix using a ribbon from Rarity and in seconds Eblix was trapped around it. Eblix swung his head back and started laughing hysterically at the 6 Ponies. "What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Um.. if you don't mind telling us that is.." said a Pegasus, with yellow fur and a pink mane. "Your magic is pathetic, let me show you MINE!" Eblix exclaimed, he then broke free of the ribbon and pinned the mane 6 to a column in the cave and tied the ribbon around them. "Hahaha, maybe now you should've thought twice about using magic on me, dumb Unicorn!" The 6 Ponies were now ignoring him, but looking at the tall figure standing behind him. Standing 4 stories tall, with large spiky scales and a steamy breath he let out a giant roar, they frightened the 6 ponies and even Eblix. He turned around to face the dragon and readied himself for battle. From a pocket in his tabard he pulled out what looked to be 2 spheres with a handle inside of them, he held them and 2 blades came ripping out, glowing a fiery red. "FACE THE MIGHT OF MERGRYNE" He yelled out and let out a blood curdling roar that sounded like glass shattering which frightened even the dragon, Eblix took this as an advantage and charged at him, he cut open his belly and clipped his wings a few seconds after. The dragon collapsed to the ground, senseless. The 6 Ponies were amazed at this. He then faced them and boasted;  
>"No need to thank m" He was cut off. Twilight had used a minor sleeping spell on him and how he was fast asleep. "Just something I've been working on lately" She said with a sheepish smile. "Good, now we can get this RUFFIAN to the Princess, she will now how to deal with him." Rarity said, standing proud. After carrying Eblix back to the Ponyville Library, she sent a letter to the princess explaining the situation. She had to do it herself as Spike was sound asleep after running errands for Rarity and cleaning up the library. While they were waiting for the chariot to arrive to Canterlot, Eblix awoke in a bedroom, he noticed the place full of books and the walls made of wood. He also noticed the window. "How foolish, they leave me unshackled and an accessible window, bahaha" he tried to open the window but nothing happened, there were no locks what so ever. "Hmm, magically infused, these Ponies might not be as dumb as I thought." He then tried to punch through but nothing happened. "Grr" Eblix was now frusterated. "Hehe, you didn't think we'd let a window just sit there did you?" Twilight said in a perky voice.<p>

"I will tear you limb from limb" As Eblix charged toward he was greeted by a force field which pushed him back. Eblix reached for his tabard but noticed it was gone.

"WHERE IS MY TABARD!" He yelled. "You didn't think we were gonna let you be here with weapons did you?"

"I want to strangle you." "Oh don't be such a downer." Twilight used the sleeping spell on him again and he dozed off.

The chariot finally arrived after hours of waiting. "What took you so long?" asked Twilight to the chariot pullers. "We apologize, Miss Sparkle, but we had some royal business to take care of, because it is so late now, you will instead be seeing Princess Luna." replied one of the chariot pullers. "That's fine." said Twilight. On their way to the royal palace in Canterlot, Eblix awoke again to notice he was on a chariot. "I hope yer not thinking about what ah think yer thinking about." said Applejack. "And what's stopping me, you blonde pumpkin?" Applejack took a deep breath and ignored his comments. "Twilight here used her magics to disable your magic and your wings" She said with a gloating smile. "YEAH! SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING, BUB!" said Rainbow Dash. "Sooo, tell us about yourself?" Said Twilight as the others watched with amazement. "Ugh, I'm Eblix, I come from Earth and the Underworld, and I'm a halfborn."

"What's a halfborn? What's the Underworld? What's an Earth?" Twilight asked.

Eblix rubbed his head and started; "A half born is a being who is half Dragon and half Demon. We are a fairly new species, only about 2,000 years were we formed after the Fall of the Gods."

"Fall of the Gods?" Twilight asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"The Fall of the Gods was a time where we harnessed the power of the dragons and the Halfborns and Demons united under a single banner and using the power from the dragons, we killed our former gods who had enslaved us. All that remains is 1, Hades, the God of Fire and his army of Hybrids." At this point, Twilight had her jaws dropped. "Y-you killed your gods? Why? And what are Hybrids?" Said Twilight

"Because they enslaved us? Also, I can't really describe what a Hybrid looks like, but I'll tell you later." So how did you end up here?" Asked Twilight while waving her tail "We were experimenting with portals to try and get into the Underworld without facing Hades' army. While I was coming home, the portal pulled me in and then I woke up in front of you obnoxious 6." Replied Eblix

"What was that spell you used on Rarity?"

"it was a spell that we learn when we are children, using that spell, we are able to instantly learn the native language of the species, one of the side effects is that they are knocked out for a few hours."

"You said you were returning home, where were you returning from?" asked Twilight

"Well, my job is to ferry the souls of the passed to the land of the dead. It takes about 2 days but it is an interesting journey." replied Eblix. Twilight's jaw was now wide open. "So you've seen everyone who's passed away?"

"Yes but not your kind, Unicorns and Pegusai are long extinct on my planet and they were far different from you 6, they were much taller and they were well… more realistic, everything here looks like a children's drawing."

"How did they go extinct?"

"They were hunted to extinction by the humans, they are now extinct too, but their ghosts still threaten to plague our home planet of Earth, yet if we waver, it could slip through our claws."

"What does a human look like?"

"Imagine an ape without any fur, except on its head."

"Ew"

"Yeah."

The chariot had finally landed after an hour of questions. "Finally, I'm gonna have fun trolling this princess.." said Eblix "What's 'Trolling'"? Asked Twilight "Nevermind" replied Eblix.

The 7 walked through long halls in silence when they finally arrived in a narrow chamber that was lit only by moonlight. The 6 ponies lowered their heads to a dark purple Alicorn with a flowing mane which was sparkling. "Do you not bow to royalty, young one?" asked Luna as she stepped down in front of the Ponies and Eblix. "I bow to no adversary that has not yet earned my respect." replied, Eblix. Luna was surprised by his behavior but, this also made her respect him a bit if she liked it or not. Luna spoke once more, "Twilight, what is this being?" "He is a Halfborn, your majesty, half dragon and half demon, he wields powerful magic and back on his world, he used to ferry the souls of the passed to the land of the dead, Unicorns and Pegusai also once existed on his planet, but they are long extinct." Said Twilight. "Hmm... powerful indeed." said Luna. She then walked in front of Eblix and said; "I am Princess Luna, I rule this land along with my sister, Princess Celestia, I am only awake during the night and I raise the moon, Tia is awake during the day and she raises the son, we are Alicorns, half Unicorn and half Pegasus."

"So you're a mixture of the two huh…"? He giggled.

"That is correct, what's so funny?"

"It's just that, I've never met a half bred before."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOUNGLING! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ROYALTY LIKE THAT! IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, WE ARE NOT DIFFERENT AFTER ALL, YOU ARE 2 BEINGS MIXED INTO ONE ASWELL!"

Eblix's smile was now wiped off his face.

"That's what I thought, by the way, I was never told your name."

"My name is Eblix" As he rolled his eyes.

"Also, when can I have my belongings back, as well as my tabard and Glaives?" "Your belongings have been transferred to the rooms that have been prepared for you, although I must say, Eblix, you have some strange possessions…However, we can't allow you to have weapons here you know, you are quite hot headed." She giggled as she walked out and patted Eblix on his head. The 7 proceeded to their rooms. As Eblix walked in he noticed that the lights were off and he was looking for the switch, he was then startled by a sudden

"SUPRIIIISEEEEE!" yelled the 6 ponies as they opened the lights. Eblix was startled and stumbled backwards. He then stood up to the grinning Ponies and he said "What is this?"

"It's a party silly!" said Pinkie as she shoved a piece of cake into Josh's mouth. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted! What is it? And what in the world is a 'party'?" The ponies gasped and looked at him with their jaws dropped. "Was it something I said?" You've never had a party?" asked Pinkie, shocked. "Um no, I haven't" said Eblix while licking his fingers clean. "Well then, partner, we gotta make your first party, the best one yah ever had!" Said Applejack. "THE BEST ONE EVER!" yelled Pinkie. The 7 partied for hours. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were bobbing for Apples when Eblix approached them. "Why are you 2 trying to drown yourselves?" he asked. "Why we're not drowning ourselves, we're bobbing for Apples! Stick your head in and try to grab an Apple, go ahead." said Applejack. Eblix then closed his eyes and his face grew several scales and his eyes turned yellow with his iris pure black, he then dove into the barrel and pulled out 3 Apples using his tongue. "Hey, I thought Twilight disabled your magic!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "That wasn't magic, silly, it's how my people are, we've learned to adapt to any environment throughout the years" replied Eblix. "Yeah, well, it's still cheating!" "Whatever, Dash" Eblix turned around to see that Twilight and Fluttershy were going through his bag, he ran over to them and said "Hey hey, what are you two doing?"

"Oh, um... sorry…" said Fluttershy in a quiet voice. "These sure are some weird things you have here, she pulled out a ship in a bottle with her mouth, however it was no ordinary decorative piece, this bottle had weather effects inside the bottle and the water itself was flowing to carry the ship, and there was an exotic Parrot flying around, circling the ship. "What's this?" Twilight asked. "It's a ship..?" replied Eblix. "Well, yeah, but how did you, make all the weather effects, the water flowing, and the bird, it almost seems as if its real..." "That's because it is." "What?" said Fluttershy as she pushed Twilight aside and looked into the bottle. "Oh poor birdy…"

"How did the ship get in there?" asked Twilight. "It was one of the ships that the humans commanded hundreds of years ago, it was quite powerful, we didn't want to destroy it, but we did not want it to fall into the wrong hands either, so we shrunk it and put it into this bottle."

"What about the birdy? If you um... don't mind telling me that is…" "Well, I don't really know, it was just in there when I was taught how to shrink stuff, I guess." "Ohh Ohh! I know a spell that I've been working on to get the bird out!" "You do?" asked Fluttershy with her ears perking up. "Yeah, but I'm going try it in the morning, I'm too weary to try it now" said Twilight. The 7 partied till about 2 in the morning until they finally got too tired and went to their rooms to get their well deserved rests. As Twilight was sleeping she heard a knock on the door and got up. "Uggghhh, why can't it wait until morning?" She wearily got out of the bed and opened the door, to her surprise it was Princess Luna. "Oh Princess Luna, what is it?" "Come with me Twilight, I have to explain something to you that is of utter importance"


End file.
